prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
STPC41
is the 41st episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 774th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Madoka has to study in London once she finishes her duties as the Student Council President. However, Madoka is conflicted about whether to study abroad... Major Events *Sakurako begins her duties as student council president as Madoka's term comes to an end. *Cure Selene unlocks her Twinkle Imagination. Synopsis The episode begins with Madoka staring at the window remembering when she told her father to stop investigating her friends. She notices her father and walks away. Meanwhile, Garuouga decides to fight the Pretty Cure so Darknest gives him his powers. At school, Madoka announces the new student council Sakurako and gives her a bouquet of flowers. Sakurako announces to everyone that she will do her best to protect the school as council president, even if she isn't a member of the Pretty Cure team and thanks Madoka for everything. At home, Madoka talks to her parents about how great it was to have been the school president, but she then gets upset when she realizes that she has to study abroad. She then remembers when she was young that her father taught her how to do archery. Madoka asks her father about Lala, and learns that he did not have proof about her identity as an alien and failed to produce results for his company. Madoka is then told by her father that aliens don't exist anymore which angers her. Later at school, the teacher tells the students about the famous Armstrong quote and asks Madoka to translate it. Madoka gets a little distracted at first, but does what she is told. She looks at the word on her paper "London" and gets concerned about it as Elena notices her strange behavior. Outside, Hikaru comments how Madoka has more time to socialize nowadays, but Madoka isn't sure how to answer her. Suddenly, Yuni surprises Hikaru and she explains that nobody else told her what they were up to until her stomach growls. embarrassing her. As the girls enjoy their Star Donuts, Madoka has a pep talk with Elena about her as the school's moon and her feelings towards her father. Elena then explains to her that she never a knew somebody with such a nice smile which allows Madoka to finally understand what it's like to have a dazzling smile. Later on, Garuouga appears and the five girls transform. During the battle, Selene confronts Garuouga about how she feels towards her father and studying abroad in London, which allows her to unlock her Twinkle Imagination and perform an upgraded version of her main attack. Afterwards, Selene and the others perform their group attack. Garuouga leaves and the five Cures decide that they won. Back at home, Madoka confronts her father about continuing to go to school with her friends so she can find the answer to what she will do in her life. Her father thinks Madoka made a mistake but Mitsuka tells him her daughter's desicion wasn't wrong at all. Madoka goes back to her room and fixes the mistake she made in Armstrong's famous quote and imagines herself flying to the moon. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Garuouga *Darknest Secondary Characters *Kaguya Mitsuka *Kaguya Fuyuki *Himenojou Sakurako Trivia *The transformation sequence focuses mainly on Madoka because of her being the subject of this episode. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC41/Image Gallery Episode Preview